


Diferentiating Needs and Desires

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat move homes and schools, but Dave can't get the blood that he needs to drink to stay alive from the usual place. Karkat is his next option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferentiating Needs and Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folders for who knows how long, wow, I finally finished it! It was titled "Vampires" because reasons, duh!

It’s hard to keep a secret, especially when you’re keeping it from a whole school. You’re not the only one keeping this secret though. This place is new, thankfully, so no one really has any real solid reasons to be suspicious of you and Dave. Dave is naturally secretive, keeping apart from everyone, sitting up the back of each class, only interacting with you at lunch. You aren’t seeing each other afterschool, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to yourselves. You need to keep him a secret.

If anyone found out Dave was one of the nonliving they’d no doubt try to cause harm to him.

You don’t see any reason so far that proves he is bad; he usually goes to the hospital when he needs blood, he knows a couple people there who helps him get it—went, knew, helped; you’re no longer back in your hometown, in a place you know like the back of your hand.

In this school, you’re both the odd ones out. Dave with his unnaturally white hair and sunglasses he always wears, even inside, and you with your hemoanonymous sign on your chest, even though you’re pretty sure everyone knows that you’re a mutantblood.

You’re both seated away from everyone else during lunch, on the table in the far corner, picking away at food and trying to avoid any of the looks the other students cast you. It’s only after you’ve finished just about all of your food that Dave speaks up.

“Hey, I found a really cool place, come check it, yeah?” You look to him even though his face is as blank and impassive as ever. You shrug and nod your head, putting your stuff back into your bag.

“Lead the way.” He simply swipes the stuff away into his own bag, heaving it up onto one shoulder and waiting for you before he begins to walk away, passing between the tables of others who watch with a mix of white and yellow sclera eyes. You ignore them as best you can, just following Dave as he leads you out of the cafeteria and into an empty hallway.

He slows down to walking by your side, face pointed ahead. You fidget with your hands, slightly nervous about what might happen but also curious. He stops at a door, holding your elbow as he uses his other hand to open the door. It’s too dark inside for you to be able to see properly while Dave should be able to see fine.

He guides you inside and follows behind you, the door shutting. His sunglasses shift to the top of his head, displaying bright red eyes that he uses to look you over with. Then you feel his breath passing over your face and you realise what he wants and tuck your head down. He looks almost disappointed as he moves his head closer, mouth just barely touching the side of your chin. You shiver without even meaning to, your bag dropping down onto the floor beside his now abandoned one.

“Karkat, c’mon…” He mumbles out, his hands resting on your upper arms while he tries to nudge your head away from your neck. You shake your head slightly. He lets out a sigh. “I haven’t had anything to eat for a very long time, I’m hungry, I’ll be careful.” You shiver as his lips ghost over your skin.

“But… you haven’t… I…” You can’t figure out what to say and your throat seizes up when he lifts his head to look at you dead on.

“Give me _some_ credit at least. I’m not jumping any of the other students, now am I?” You let out a small sigh of annoyance, it changes to nervousness again when he puts his face back down, trying to get to your neck.

“Will… will it hurt?”

“Only at first but then it gets numb. I won’t hurt you, you should know that…” You do, you know that you’re the only one who stayed at his side when they found out what he was.

With a small nod you slowly tilt your head up, revealing your neck to him as he presses his head in, pushing the fabric of your sweater out of the way before mouthing at your neck and making you shiver, hands gripping onto his sides. When you feel his fangs touch your skin you jump slightly, you knew what would happen but you can’t really prepare yourself for this, at all.

“Shhhhhhh…” He presses a soft kiss to your neck and you slow down your heart if only slightly. He moves and just rests those sharp teeth against your neck; you don’t react much other than your breathing speeding up. A hand moves up to cover your mouth. That only makes you panic slightly, making the situation feel more like a kidnapping than anything. A small whine escapes your mouth but Dave doesn’t do anything yet, just rests there, waiting for you to settle down. It might have been a few seconds or it might have been a couple minutes before you settled down enough.

It’s only when you just start to relax again that he bites down, your first reaction is to cry out, but his hand muffles it, you’re slightly thankful for that. Your hands dig into his sides, most likely leaving marks that’ll stay there for a while to come. You squeeze your eyes shut, the sharp sting of pain making your eyes well up with pink tears, your whimpers being muffled by his hand. Then he _sucks_ and you hit your head against the wall behind you, a wave of heat washes over your body and you find your head reeling with dizziness.

Slowly, very slowly, the pain fades away until you can barely feel any of it. Sure, you can still feel him drinking your blood but it just has this little tingling touch to it. At one point he presses the flat of his tongue to your skin and you let out a sound that sounds more like a moan than anything else. You sort of wish Dave hadn’t removes his hand from your mouth now. You should feel embarrassed but you don’t in the slightest, opening your eyes to stare blankly in the darkness.

You remain like that for what feels like eternity but is really more like two minutes. Dave slows down and pulls his teeth out, you gasp at the feeling. He licks at the dribbles of blood coming from the two holes until it stops. You blink a couple more times, vision more than a little hazy, but it’s not like you can really see anything in here. Dave pulls back and you shiver as the cool air hits you, staring at his eyes, unfocused.

“You alright?” He asks, a small amount of concern on his face. You nod, swallowing to try and wet your dry mouth.

“Y-yeah. Just dizzy. Jesus _fuck-_ ”

“Keep it down.” He warns, slipping his shades back over his eyes while you still grip onto his sides tightly. You nod and just about fall against him, he has to keep you upright. You barely feel how he covers up the marks on your neck with the collar of your sweater. “Don’t let anyone see that, okay? Put a bandage on it when you get home.” You nod and let out a small sigh. Dave remains holding you until you can stand upright again.

When he opens the door he allows you to go first and you do so with a slight wobble, the sound of feet running making your head turn to see a troll with long streaming black hair running away, mismatched horns sitting on her head. Dave sticks his head out to see what it was and just shrugs as the girl hurries into the cafeteria.

You fidget only slightly, asking Dave if he looked different. Apparently your face was just a bit paler than usual, nothing that obvious. You sigh in relief and grab your bag like Dave does before returning to the cafeteria. It goes silent as the two of you enter and you feel so _soooo_ much like you’re being judged. You can feel the eyes burning into your head as you walk away to the far end of the room, returning to your seat with Dave beside you as he leans over and whispers in your ear.

“Don’t worry about it, just act natural, okay?” You give him a small exasperated look before nodding, returning to eating your food.

Until one of the kinder troll girls slowly creeps over.

“Hey, um,” You lift your head to look at her face as she looks around, obviously feeling eyes burning into the back of her head. “You guys _do_ know what people are saying… right?” You cast a look to Dave, he shrugs, you look back at the troll, Nepeta you remember.  She flushes lightly and you can’t help but be intrigued.

“Well a girl, Vriska, a friend I know, said that she heard, um, you two, uhhh, fucking…” Your eyes widen and she fumbles over her words, “I-I didn’t mean to offend you sorry! I-it was just something I heard and didn’t want to spread lies, I only thought th-that you should know what the others were… were saying about you two.” She winces and you send a small annoyed glare to Dave who just smirks in reply, leaving you to handle the situation.

You sigh and hang your head for a second before looking back at the olive blood. “Look, there is nothing going on between Dave and I. We’ve been friends for half of our lives and nothing’s going to change that, for better or worse.”

“You sound like your reciting wedding vows.” You shove your quarter sandwich in his mouth for that. Nepeta goes even more green, embarrassed.

“O-oh! Okay then, um, so… I should tell, them, that they’re wrong, huh?” You nod, waving a dismissive hand at her.

“Leave me be, I need to have some time to think; got a big project coming up soon.” She nods and quickly hurries back to her friends, beginning to whisper while you let out a breath and promptly drop your face onto the table. “That was _too_ close!” you hiss out while Dave just laughs.

“Don’t worry, no one’s gonna find out that easily.”

“But _that was close!_ ” He sighs but you see him nod his head as you pick yourself back up, choosing to continue to eat, hoping no one else asks you about the subject.

 

 

You had tried to stay away from him, tried to keep to yourself, avoid him in every class, not speak to him, talk to him, anything. Nothing happened, nothing bad at least, but ever since two weeks ago, since he bit you, _marked_ you, you had wanted him, just wanted him to bite you again, to have to rely upon you to keep him alive. He was confused to say the least, but didn’t say anything as he simply returned the gestures.

But it’s too much and you’re hurting so badly, you need to him to need you. Surely he’s starving after two weeks and you can _feel_ his hunger burning inside of you, telling you to go to him. You pull yourself away each time you see him, resisting the urge to just pull his face into your neck, telling him to bite you. Even the teachers have noticed your edginess, how you jump at the smallest of things, how you’re never really paying attention. When someone asks what’s happened with you the answer that you give is usually that you’re just a bit more tired than usual.

It’s only when you walk past him in the hallway that you find you can’t take it anymore. Ignoring the other students in the hallway you shove him into the lockers, catching him by surprise as he lets out a small grunt, the students moving around and out of the way, some even slowing to watch as Dave stares at you, mouth in a firm line.

You hiss angrily. “What have you _done?!_ ” He frowns even more and you tilt your neck up, a gesture to your throat which he quickly turns his head away from, clearly tempted. You hiss again. “What the fuck did you _do?!_ ”

“I didn’t do anything, really. It just kinda happened.” You growl and grip his shoulders tighter. His lips twitch.

“Then you have to _deal_ with what you did! Because _I_ can’t!” You’re so seriously glad that no one knows what the two of you are saying, especially glad that none of them can see the almost healed marks beneath the bandage on your neck. Dave’s nose crinkles upwards slightly.

“No, that’s only gonna make it wor-”

“ _No!_ It’ll help! It’ll make it better!” You don’t really know if that’s actually true or not. “Please…” You whisper, just quiet enough for him to hear and you can feel him relax.

“Fine, fine, let me go, go the fuck to class.” You whine just slightly and he shoves you back. “You only have one more class, idiot. Go.” He shoves you again and you leave slowly, sadly. You could feel how hungry he was, how much he just wanted to sink his fangs into you and drink your warm sticky blood. You want it to but you don’t tell anyone as you quickly hurry off to class, ignoring the murmuring from around you and the whispers of yours and Dave’s name with it.

You rush through the class as quickly as you can, hardly listening and remembering the information as all you can think about is Dave and you can feel how he wants this too. You can just about find him with this extra sense you’ve gained.

After class has finished you rush out, instantly searching for Dave through the throng of other teenagers. You eventually find him putting stuff into his locker. You keep your distance as you wait, just standing and watching him as he half empties his bag before closing his locker. He spots you almost instantly and you can feel that small flare inside your stomach. You hate and love it at the same time, walking over to him. At the last second he turns away with a small twitch of his head, you follow automatically, watching as the students slowly thin out.

He leads you outside but you’re not even paying attention as he turns you around a corner to a secluded almost alleyway like area, leading you further down before turning around. Your heart rate increases automatically, and that’s before he pulls you in, one hand on your shoulder another on your side. He twists you about and presses you against the wall, making you whine and grip onto him needily.

The hand moves from your shoulder up to your neck, pushing the sweater neck out of the way and pulling the bandage off, you shiver as the still healing wound meets the cool air. His hand moves up and covers your mouth and you whimper unintentionally.

“Shhhhh, it’s okay, it’s okay…” You whine but pull on his clothes, pulling him closer and he moves his head down to your neck. His mouth just moves across the skin gently and you whine a bit more but don’t fight back, letting him have his way. After barely a minute his teeth prick your skin and you just shudder in anticipation, getting used to the new feeling.

When he bites into your neck through the exact same holes you just flinch and cling tighter, whining into his hand. To anyone else it would seem like Dave was forcing this upon you, but you can’t… you can’t find it in you to fight back as he sucks in a mouthful of blood, leaving you feeling slightly light headed. He continues to drink, feeding off of your blood and stealing your energy. You whimper again, eyes closing as you feel tears filling them, relief of the tension in your gut, the pain tormenting your head, the throb in your heart.

His hands gently stoke your side and your cheeks, comforting but you can’t help but be a wreck of emotion.

After a minute more he pulls out, licking the small drops of blood from your neck while you try to hold back some of the pathetic whines slipping past your lips.

“Shhhhh…” He pats your cheek and pulls back, looking over the top of his shades at you with those ruby red eyes of his. “Thank you.”

You blink your eyes, pulling a hand away to wipe at them. “No, no, thank you, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” He offers one of his rare smiles, licking his lips and watching as you look around with a hazy vision.

And then a crackling noise comes from the open end of the alley. Dave’s eyes snap that way instantly but you’re a bit slower, but your eyes widen upon spotting a troll there, staring at you with teal and yellow eyes, her mouth frozen in a silent scream.

Dave reacts first, moving faster than possible except for a vampire and appearing behind her. She jumps but doesn’t make a sound as he blocks off her exit, a finger pressed to his lips as she backs away. You slide down and sit on the rough ground, watching as Dave herds her towards you and past you. She glances around wildly, red pointy glasses folded up and hooked into her black t-shirt. You whimper slightly upon seeing how tense and stiff Dave is.

“I- I- you’re- I didn’t- Oh god-” She stumbles over her words in a hurry and you see the absolute fear in her eyes. “Please don’t hurt me, I-I won’t tell anyone I swear I promise on my life _please!_ ”

“Keep it _down!_ ” He hisses and you flinch just like the girl does. “Who are you?”

“Terezi, Pyrope.” He nods.

“Look, I’m not going to hurt you.” She doesn’t fall for it. “I don’t usually drink from humans or trolls. Back home I used to get blood from the hospital.” She blinks, shoulders falling down an inch. “Karkat wanted me to bite him, okay? I wouldn’t do anything against someone’s will, ever, right Karkles?” They both look to you and you swallow to wet your dry mouth.

“Y-yeah. Ugh, fuck.” Dave’s face softens as he looks at you rub a hand at your head, Terezi winces.

“You won’t… bite me right?” Dave shakes his head, looking back at her.

“It’s not fun to be bitten.” You shake your head, agreeing with him.

“No, not fun at all.” Terezi seems to sigh in relief.

“But you can’t tell anyone.” Dave insists, going all tense and staring at Terezi who freezes up again.

“But… you won’t hurt me, you can’t stop me.” Dave shakes his head.

“I don’t _like_ hurting others, but I will if it means my own or another’s safety.” You remain quiet and cover up the new gaping holes on your neck with the old bandage, hiding it under your sweater.

“…okay…” Terezi mumbles and Dave nods.

“Remember, I will know that it was you if someone finds out.” She nods quickly, eyes wide, still scared. “Go, now.” He steps to the side and the troll girl races off, red shoes skidding across the asphalt ground. You let out a small sigh of relief, using the wall to help you stand up. Dave comes to your side, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and helping you stand. “You sure you’re okay?”

You let out a small breath and nod. “I feel… much better.”

 

* * *

 

 

The third time you let him bite you is hardly nine days later, less than between the first and second. You had called him over to your dorm, neither of you living with your families. He had come, of course, more or less knowing what it was you were calling him over for. You’re secretly thankful that you don’t have a roommate as you open the door, letting Dave in with a conflicted expression on your face. Almost as soon as you had shut the door did he shove you backwards and press you against the wood.

It’s this side of him that makes you feel so… different. He can so easily play you. You’re his puppet that he can control with a simple tug of a string. He doesn’t even waste time this time, tugging off the bandage to reveal those two marks that you’re almost certain will turn into a permanent scar.

All he does is press a single kiss to your skin, your chin tilted up and allowing him to do as he pleases, right before he bites down, sinking through the exact same spots as the last two times. You strangle back a groan, hands gripping his arms as he drinks, swallowing your blood. You let out a small whine, shivering lightly as you lean your whole weight against the door behind you.

The only warning you get is a small almost inaudible “shh!” from behind the door before someone slams it open. You let out an embarrassing shriek as you’re shoved forward, Dave pulling his fangs out unevenly, the skin tearing as he wraps you in his arms, catching you as you fall down on top of him.

_Click! Flash! Click-click! Flash-flash!_

You let out another cry of pain, a hint of frustration in it.

“Haha! Caught you two!” You feel like you’re about to cry, you probably already are, a hand covering the now larger wound on your neck even though the blood is leaking out. You can tell Dave wants nothing more than to drink it up, but there are the people still here. You look up to them, vision bleary with tears as you spot the assholes, Sollux, Vriska and Eridan, the female troll holding a camera in her hands which she seems to have taken photos of the two of you with.

The three of them stare at you in confusion as you sit there, tears streaming from your face before they see the bright red dripping from your neck.

“H-hey are you oka-” Dave kicks the door shut in their faces before Eridan could continue, a yelp and multiple curses from behind confirming that the door had made contact with Vriska’s face. You shudder, trying to hold back a sob as you watch Dave lock the door, the handle rattling as one of the three try to open it. Dave ignores it though as he rolls over, hovering on top of you, sunglasses falling down his nose to reveal those hungry red eyes of his. You pull your hand away from the bloody mess of your neck and tilt your chin up, allowing him to lean down and return to drinking your blood.

The warm sensation along with the feeling of frustration and need draining from you makes you calm down, your clean hand wrapping around Dave as he feeds. He needs you, you realise. If you didn’t let him do this he could be getting into so much trouble…

After a few more seconds the noises from outside stops. A minute or so later and Dave pulls back, a small dribble of red leaking from his mouth. You lift your heavy hand up, red palm open to him as he eyes the liquid on it before leaning down, using his tongue and lips to clean it from your hand. You shiver, only just noticing how intimate this actually is. You ignore that thought though and just watch as Dave fills himself up, licking his lips clean after you drop your hand to the ground. He just looks at your eyes which lose focus more often than you think should be good. A minute passes before he leans forward, hand cradling your head as he pulls it up and kisses your forehead.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” You whine but nod, clinging to him. He holds onto you, carefully lifting you up to your feet, your limbs feeling heavier than lead, as he half carries half drags you over to your bed, the mattress squeaking as you’re set down on it. “Go to sleep.” You nod again, silent as he once again presses his lips to your head. You’re torn between pale and red, and you can’t tell what this is and it’s so confusing.

“Don’t go, please don’t- don’t go.” You complain and he looks at you, shades back in place. “I can’t deal if you go, not now, just, stay, just for now.” The silence grows until you’re almost certain he’s going to say no to you, when he lets out a sigh.

“Okay, but you need to sleep, you’re not well.” You shake your head, about to protest, when he presses his hand to your mouth. “No arguing, you’re not well, get some sleep, okay? You’ll feel better.” You lazily push his hand away from your mouth to speak.

“Don’t go, not yet.” He nods, sitting down on the mattress next to you.

“I won’t go yet, okay?” You nod and wrap an arm about his side, keeping him close. He lets out a breathy chuckle, amused, and pets your head. You lean into his touch, a gentle purr rumbling from your throat followed by an embarrassing clicking noise, something that most trolls do when a possible quadrant mate appears. You should feel embarrassed, humiliated, but you can’t seem to find any fucks to give.

You fall asleep in a couple of minutes, only vaguely sensing the bandage being placed over your neck in your subconscious state.

 

* * *

 

 

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] created memo “The supern8ural” --

AG: Calling everyone!

AG: We have something to investig8!

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] responded to memo “The Supern8ural” --

TA: ii2 thii2 about the thiing?

AG: Yes!

AG: TH8T thing!

\-- caligulasAquarius [CA] responded to memo “The Supern8ural” --

CA: the thin wwe just found out about and came up wwith a vvery unlikely conclusion to

AG: It is very pausi8le!

\-- grimAuxilliatrix [GA] responded to memo “The Supern8ural” --

GA: What Exactly Are We Talking About Here

AG: Dave

GA: Strider

TA: no,

TA: dave a2 iin the random hobo on the 2treet2,

TA: ye2 dave 2triider.

GA: What About Him

CA: wwe suspect him of being a

CA: can I say it?

AG: No,

AG: we suspect him of 8eing a vampire! >::::D

GA: A

GA: A Vampire You Say

TA: that ii2 what 2he ju2t 2aiid.

GA: What Proof Have You

AG: Photos of when we 8urst in on Dave in Karkat’s room and of Karkat afterwards when we snuck in.

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] shared file “Surprise.png” --

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] shared file “Surprise2.png” --

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] shared file “Surprise3.png” --

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] shared file “Neck wounds.png” --

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] shared file “Karkat pale face.png” --

GA: You Cannot Just Believe That Dave And Karkat Are Moirails Or Matesprits And That When You Barged In Karkat Hit Nis Neck On Something

GA: Not To Mention The Fact That Karkat Could Just Be Sick

GA: Thus The Pale Grey Face

AG: OR Dave was a vampire and has 8een drinking from Karkat and we 8urst in on them during one of those moments.

GA: That Does Come Down To The Fact Whether Vampires Do Exist Or Not

TA: they do exii2t.

GA: Where Is Your Proof

TA: iimage2 onliine and tho2e iimage2.

GA: Have You Ever Thought That They Could Have Been Photoshopped

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] responded to memo “The Supern8ural” –

GC: D4V3 1S 4 V4MP1R3 4LR1GHT

GA: Where Is Your Proof Terezi

GC: 1 S4W D4V3 DR1NK1NG FROM K4RK4T 4FT3R SCHOOL 4 WH1LE 4GO

GA: We Cannot Trust You

CA: no

CA: you cannot trust her Kan

CA: howwevver wwe can

AG: Yeah!!!!!!!!

GC: TH4T 1S 4LL 1 W4NT3D TO S4Y

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased responding to memo “The Supern8ural” –

GA: Oh Dear I Must

GA: I Will Contact A Friend

AG: If you cont8ct Dave I swear that I’ll kick your 8ss Maryam!!!!!!!!

GA: No

GA: Not Dave

GA: She Will Be Here Soon

TA: 2he?

AG: She?

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] responded to memo “The Supern8ural” –

TT: So it is true that you have been conversing about my brother.

CA: brother?

GA: Hello Rose

TT: Kanaya, thank you for informing me of this.

GA: My Pleasure

TT: And yes, Dave is my brother. Anything involving his wellbeing involves me and this involves me more than it does him at this current moment.

CA: are you actually gonna say somethin to help or just ramble about somethin random?

TT: Dave is, in fact, a vampire.

AG: I KN8W IT!!!!!!!!

TT: But,

AG: There is always a 8ut,

TT: He is of the good kind. Dave would never willingly hurt another being maliciously.

TA: what about kk then mii22y?

TT: Karkat obviously asked Dave to come over, meaning that he was willing to allow Dave to feed from him.

TT: If you would like I could contact Karkat anonymously, stating who I am but not that I will relay all of his messages to you.

CA: fine by me

TA: 2ure why not.

AG: I guess I have no choice then,

TT: No, you don’t.

TT: I will return soon.

GA: Goodbye Rose

TT: Goodbye and thank you, Kanaya.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased responding to memo “The Supern8ural” –

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

TT: Hello, Karkat.

CG: WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?

TT: Very eloquent,

TT: I am Rose Lalonde.

CG: WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO WHAT YOU SAY AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?

TT: You should listen because people suspect Dave of being a vampire. I already know that Dave is a vampire because I am his sister and there are others who would believe that Dave was taking advantage of you against your will, feeding from you without your consent.

CG: WHAT.

TT: Do you want Dave to drink from you?

CG: I

CG: HOW THE FUCK

CG: YES, NO, IT’S HARD TO EXPLAIN?

TT: Oh? How so?

CG: LIKE, A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO HE WAS HUNGRY, HE WANTED MY BLOOD, I WAS UNSURE BUT HE PERSUADED ME TO LET HIM DRINK FROM ME.

CG: AND IT MARKED ME, LIKE, I CAN TELL WHEN HE’S HUNGRY AND IT SORT OF HURTS IF HE’S HUNGRY SO I LET HIM DRINK FROM ME TO MAKE IT STOP HURTING. DAVE’S MORE THAN WILLING TO LET THIS HAPPEN.

TT: So it’s more dubious than outright consent?

CG: OH NO!

CG: I HAVE TO LET HIM BITE ME OR HE CAN’T FEED AND WOULD HAVE TO FORCE ANOTHER PERSON TO GIVE HIM WHAT HE NEEDS, MAKE THEM SUFFER.

CG: IT’S NOT ALL BAD THOUGH, HE’S ALWAYS CAREFUL, ALWAYS GIVING ME THE OPTION OF LEAVING, AND BEING GENTLE SO IT DOESN’T HURT AS MUCH.

TT: It’s good to know that my brother hasn’t developed into a monster since I last saw him.

CG: HE’S FAR FROM IT.

TT: Thank you, Karkat. I believe this is enough convincing information.

CG: WHAT

TT: Thank you for your time, goodbye.

CG: WHAT

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] responded to memo “The Supern8ural” –

TA: 2o how’d iit go?

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] shared file “Karkat Conversation.doc” --

TT: It’s obvious that Karkat is willing to feed Dave if with small consent issues because it isn’t exactly what he wants but more of a relief that he gets from feeding Dave.

AG: The real pro8lem we have is whether Dave is an actual thr8 or not.

TT: Dave is no threat if he can feed from Karkat.

GA: We Have Nothing To Worry About Then

TT: Nothing at all,

TT: But if you want what’s best for yourself you will keep this to yourselves and not share a single spec of information outside of the five of us.

TT: And you will not interact with Dave more than you usually do and certainly do not mention any of this to him.

CA: wwhy not

AG: Yeah!!!!!!!!

AG: You can’t hurt us!

TT: Well, you see,

TT: I was originally the one to turn Dave into what he is now,

TT: I do not have the ability to withhold myself to stop from killing my mark like Dave does.

TT: So if I bite you, you will no doubt want me to bite you again and again and again and I will until one day I drink just that little bit too much and you will die, your heart will stop beating and you will become one of us, one of the dark, isn’t that right, Kanaya?

GA: Yes It Is

TT: I must go now, have a good day.

TT: Bye Kanaya sweety.

GA: Goodbye, Rose darling.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased responding to memo “The Supern8ural” –

GA: Now Should Be The Right Time To Bring Out The Fact That I Was The One To Turn Rose Into A Vampire

\-- grimAuxilliatrix [GA] ceased responding to memo “The Supern8ural” –

CA: wwell fuck

TA: you 2aiid iit.

AG: The case is closed! Everyone go 8ack to your 8oring lives!

CA: wwhatevver

\-- caligulasAquarius [CA] ceased responding to memo “The Supern8ural” –

TA: are we 2eriiou2ly ju2t going two do nothing?

AG: Not exaaaaaaaactly ;;;;]

TA: oh boy…

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] kicked twinArmageddons [TA] from memo “The Supern8ural” –

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] closed memo “The supern8ural” --

 

* * *

 

 

The following day when you arrive at school, everyone’s avoiding you. Avoiding you more than usual that is. You get stares and people whisper when they’re about you and you can’t help but feel self-conscious, moving along quickly. You spot Dave and watch as everyone goes silent when they see him, watch how everyone parts to let him through. Then you see how angry his face is and freeze up. Oh god…

He stops right in front of you, lips pressed tightly together and eyebrows hidden behind shades. “What did you _do?!_ ” He hisses out. You blink, confused, looking around at all the eyes on the two of you. “ _What did you do?!_ ” He hisses again and you look back at him with a bewildered expression.

“If you’re talking about how every other student appears to be avoiding you and me, _I don’t know what happened!_ ” You spit back. He’s taken by surprise, clearly, and backs off, confused now.

He turns to the audience that has accumulated. “Would someone care to explain to me why the hell you’re all avoiding me?” You huff and nod in agreement, watching how some students shy away before one of the troll boys steps forward.

“We know what you are.” He states. Your mouth goes dry and you see how Dave tenses up. The boy must be pretty damn brave or stupid to keep talking. “Every student in the school knows what you are. And about you and Karkat.” You can feel your throat constricting as you stare at the boy.

“What the _fuck?! Why?!_ ” Dave grates out at the boy who flinches back slightly before answering.

“A friend told a friend who told a friend. No original source can be tracked. We all know that you’re a monster. But we won’t tell any other people outside of the students of this school.” You relax slightly. At least Dave won’t get harmed. You look back at Dave who seems to be fuming with anger. Now would be a time to go. You tug on his arm and his face snaps to you, you stare back at him.

“Get going or we’ll be late for class.” You state, anger in your voice. He stares for a few seconds before nodding, allowing you to take him to class. You both sit up the back, as far away from everyone as possible. The teacher seems unaffected; maybe they weren’t lying when they said no one except the students of this school knew.

 

* * *

 

 

Five days pass and you and Dave are pretty much back to normal. You both sit up the far back of the cafeteria still, away from the others. You’re hurting again, Dave’s hungry, but you don’t want to force him to always drink from you. But the pain only increases with each passing second until it’s too much and you groan, face wrinkling up. Dave looks to you immediately before his face becomes guilty.

“You okay?” He asks, even though he knows that you’re not okay. You consider nodding your head, but there’s no point in lying. You shake your head instead and Dave looks about at the other students. Most of them seem occupied with each other, and he glances back at you.

“Do you want me to bite you?” He asks quietly, as if anyone would try to eaves drop their conversation. You stifle a whimper and nod, watching how his face lifts with excitement. This is what he wanted secretly, but he doesn’t want to force you to do anything. You pull off the bandage on your neck, placing it on the bench and glancing around yourself. You can see one person watching you out of the corner of their eye, talking to a friend, only half paying attention to what they’re saying.

“Is anyone watching?” He asks, looking at you while you “look” at him.

“Only one person is.” You state and he nods, holding his arms out in clear invitation. Your face heats up as you shuffle closer to him, allowing him to control your head to press against his shoulder, feeling his hot breath against your neck. You tilt your head, practically begging him to bite you. All he does first is kiss the already marked skin before sinking his fangs in. You bite your tongue to keep back a whimper of surprise, pain slowly changing to a pleasant warmth.

You now have somewhere between five to ten watchers. You cringe your eyes shut so you don’t have to look at them watching you, focusing on how Dave drinks your blood eagerly. Thankfully, teachers don’t go into the cafeteria, or you’d be in so much shit, you and Dave that is. You whimper and grip onto his arms almost tightly. You can see and feel and sense how Dave is trying to drink quickly so that you won’t have an audience, but it makes your head feel so light. You’re surprised by how you can hardly hear the other students chatting, only able to hear a high ringing tone in your ears. You still try and not react to anything.

By the time he pulls back you’re so dizzy and lightheaded that you fall completely onto him, he catches you though and lies your upper half on the table. You keep your eyes closed, half not wanting to open then, half not wanting to see the eyes all focused on the two of you. Dave doesn’t seem fazed.

A week passes, no police arrive at school, no adult asks you or Dave any questions, nothing out of the ordinary happens and you let him feed once. A month and five more times of him drinking your blood achieve nothing but survival. The students keep to their promise of not telling anyone outside of school, you can’t believe how happy you are to be relied upon by someone. One day, you wonder, maybe you could decide to be immortal with him forever.


End file.
